<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muse by DarkShadowRin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215171">Muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin'>DarkShadowRin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timna Drake [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brothers, F/F, Gen, Little Sisters, Sibling Bonding, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't that my shirt?"</p>
<p>Tim whips her head to look behind the seat of the Bat computer to see Dick watching her curiously. She frowns at him and follows his gaze-</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah." Tim doesn't remember ever attending a 'Wally Warty', whatever that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Ariana Dzerchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timna Drake [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isn't that my shirt?"</p>
<p>Tim whips her head to look behind the seat of the Bat computer to see Dick watching her curiously. She frowns at him and follows his gaze-</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah." Tim doesn't remember ever attending a 'Wally Warty', whatever that is, "Sorry. I wear clothes depending on how soft they are, I didn't notice. I think it got mixed in."</p>
<p>The Batcave has a closet for civilian clothes to change into after patrols and there were separate sections for all three vigilantes. And Dick rarely change here. Tim wonders exactly how it was confused. Alfred doesn't seem like the type to make such a mistake when segregating. Not like its difficult, what with the size differences.</p>
<p>"Oh, I remember now, I think I was actually the one who put it there. Forgot that wasn't my closet anymore." Dick shrugs, smiling as he nudge her to scooch over, the two of them easily slotting side by side the seat fitted for Bruce's size. He, pointedly, kicks them away from the bright light if the screen.</p>
<p>His arms naturally wraps around her, pulling her close to him and away from a 'more immediate future of wearing glasses', and he's done this enough times that she doesn't tense in surprise anymore. His warmth press on her side so naturally she wonders if he's perpetually running a mild fever.</p>
<p>Also, when you realize you're touch starved because there's this guy who keeps hugging you and you can't say no because it's such an absent and pure action and you actually like it.</p>
<p>"Whatcha doin?"</p>
<p>"Binging Star Wars, I think."</p>
<p>Dick blinks at her serious reply, "Really?"</p>
<p>"Well, it could very well be that with how the case is going. If I didn't know better, I'd think the perpetrator is purposefully setting things up to fit the plot. But I know. Coz I checked. And as far as we can tell, it's just mere coincidence."</p>
<p>"Was there incest?"</p>
<p>"Don't debase the entire plot into just that but yes, there was definitely incest and this one isn't so unknowing."</p>
<p>He hums and the thirteen year old instinctively snuggle closer to him as her eyes trace the information running through the screen.</p>
<p>The Batcomputer is amazing. The peak of Wayne tech, and that in itself already sits at the top.</p>
<p>Tim thinks she can languish down here in the cave forever, never to return above ground, and she'll be set for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>"Hey! This reminds me of something!" Dick suddenly exclaims, almost making her jump out of her skin.</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Yup. A case me and B worked on. Gosh, that was hilarious. I wish we already had the cameras in our lenses, you should've seen Bruce's face when the vampires came."</p>
<p>She turns to him, interest successfully captured, not even putting effort to conceal her eagerness and low-key hero worship, "Vampires?"</p>
<p>Dick grins smugly, "Yup. It went like this- here, I can probably find the report, though it's more fun if I tell you..."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tim is giddy as she walks the tightrope with an ease that still manage to surprise herself.</p>
<p>The distance between her and the cave floor, past the nets, makes her heart beat faster. There's a very specific sort of power, with being able to master your fear of heights. She pace the line, absently juggling shurikens- and that's amazing too, that she can say absently and shurikens in a sentence.</p>
<p>"Training opportunity, Timmy!"</p>
<p>Her back snaps straight at the familiar call and she flips and ducks consecutively as two batarangs fly at her.</p>
<p>"Dick!" She yelps, arms flailing.</p>
<p>"Don't get cocky Tim! Now heads up, start listing all the possible nerve strikes when you're six o'clock of a man in position five."</p>
<p>Sometimes, she really hates him.</p>
<p>"Remember Timmy, I'm doing this cause I love you!" The man chirps at her from where he stands by the garage, grinning that sickeningly cheerful grin most criminals find unnerving if not downright terrifying, looking very much not loving from where she's standing.</p>
<p>She glares at him as best as she can, fumbling to hit one batarang with her own projectile, and then skipping back a few steps, away from the ledge, most likely just as he'd planned.</p>
<p>"Come on, baby bird!"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Baby bird."</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, Dick." She shuffle to the side, giving him a place to sit beside her on the edge of the skyscraper.</p>
<p>"Why the brooding?"</p>
<p>"I wasn't brooding." She denies, "Just..... thinking of someone. A promise..."</p>
<p>It won't hurt to tell Dick. Probably the best person in her life to tell.</p>
<p>So she does. She tells him about Jubilee. And how she promised to think back on her and- and how she doesn't exactly want to leave Stephanie for her, even if it's possible, she doesn't think she can. She likes Stephanie. Making her happy makes her happy.</p>
<p>But she remembers. And it's nice. To remember something so young and sweet and short and soft.</p>
<p>And she makes it clear, after a moment's hesitation, that she's not asking for anything just- she just wants to tell him, like how she tells him about practically everything.</p>
<p>When she looks up, Nightwing is smiling at her softly.</p>
<p>"... you ever been told how sweet you are, Robin?"</p>
<p>The way he calls her Robin is so different from the way Bruce calls her and it makes her feel more personal. More present.</p>
<p>Dick sometimes terrifies her in a way that makes her want to stay.</p>
<p>"Um, no. Ives calls me a little shit, and that's pretty much the same for him."</p>
<p>That startle a laugh out of him.</p>
<p>It's a slow night and they talk. She gets to telling him about Ariana too, and her first meeting with Steph with the brick, and their second meeting with Stephanie running her over with a bike.</p>
<p>When she asks about his, he laughs high and faint.</p>
<p>"Yeah. So tell me more about Stephanie?"</p>
<p>She nods and continues with her story. She didn't exactly want to remind him what a flaming garbage that aspect of his life currently is.</p>
<p>She hopes she never gets to that stage in her love life.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tim kneels beside Dick, pulling out bits of tuna from her bag as Dick coos at the litter of kittens. They're out of uniform, and she hadn't wanted to bother Dick, but she knew he's sharper than most give him credit for, and he sees her eyeing the shifting cardboard box precariously balanced on a vent.</p>
<p>So they climb the building in sneakers and hoodies to rescue kittens.</p>
<p>Dick coax the mother with him and by the time they're done, bringing the box to a certified vet, they stroll back to his apartment.</p>
<p>At this point in time, she spends more time in his apartment than her own house. She rarely ever climbs up the manor. She watch him whistle beside her, hands clasped behind his head and the picture of happy-go-lucky. </p>
<p>"You like cats? Gotham has a lot of cats. I always saw them when I was Robin. You feed them?"</p>
<p>"Bruce doesn't like me taking up space in my utility belt than can be used for Robin gadgets."</p>
<p>Dick smiles, eyebrows raised knowingly, "So you do?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." She shrugs and avoids eye contact.</p>
<p>"You want a pet? I've always wanted a dog, or an elephant."</p>
<p>"I like cats, or a fish." Lovebirds. And a Grey parrot can be nice too.</p>
<p>"Something self-sufficient or easy to manage."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"You ever rode a horse?"</p>
<p>"... Um, what? Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, let's get ice cream. Then let's go to the zoo."</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Robin blocks a punch, catching the arm and pulling with force to throw him at one of his friends and to flip over another guy's shoulder at the same time to hit at his back and floor him.</p>
<p>Rolling under a pair of legs to retrieve his staff, he swings it to the detriment of two, one of which Nightwing uses a rope to garrote towards him and knee him in the gut.</p>
<p>Tim is starting to flag. They'd just dealt with some paranormal shit and parts of her is aching because she's still very much human and therefore no super healing for her and she'll have to wake up tomorrow as one big bruise. Thank the lord for Alfred's balms.</p>
<p>She just knows the Wayne household will crash and burn if that man ever decides to leave.</p>
<p>"Whoops! No biting!"</p>
<p>Is she also perfectly aware that Nightwing has been tossing innuendos left and right the whole night?</p>
<p>Yes, yes she is.</p>
<p>She doesn't know if it's better or worse if he knows that she can understand well enough.</p>
<p>Geez, Dick. She's almost fourteen, not six.</p>
<p>But she suppose it can be forgiven if he's a little loose lipped with fatigue.</p>
<p>She turns and breaks a man's nose.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"You like birds, huh?"</p>
<p>She feels Dick stop beside her.</p>
<p>He doesn't stand like he does on the field or in front of other heroes. Eye-catching in a way that has nothing to do with the bright colors in his youth but simply his presence, that uniquely Richard Grayson charm that has people inadvertently chasing after him.</p>
<p>And when he's like this, quiet and unobtrusive in a way that lets him unknowingly slip through the cracks of your heart, it's easy to forget the fact that Dick has been in this business almost as long as Bruce and that counts for something.</p>
<p>(And, unfortunately, the one who forgets most often just happen to be Bruce.</p>
<p>Respect is a noticeable point of contention between them.</p>
<p>Bruce's words sometimes doesn't match his actions and he doesn't give Dick the respect he owes him, while Dick respects Bruce too much that it culminates into a gross imbalance in their relationship.)</p>
<p>Tim adjusts the lenses, focus trained on the robin perched on a branch. She takes a few shots, then waits, body stilled in that way she'd learned long before Bruce.</p>
<p>Patience. Tim has that.</p>
<p>Tim's very good at waiting.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Is it cause of Robin?" There's a note of teasing in his words, but also an abundance of warmth it wraps around her like a woolen cloak in winter.</p>
<p>"Other way around." She answers absently.</p>
<p>"... What?"</p>
<p>"Birds mid-flight, when they're just spreading their wings with the sunset backdrop was my favourite shot when I was a kid, I had a bit of an obsession. And you'd be surprised with the rare types of birds that actually stop by Gotham, it's fascinating. Our city's weirder than you think."</p>
<p>"...Because of the birds?"</p>
<p>She doesn't shrug, but she makes sure to convey it in her tone, "Yeah. I once almost got killed by a Cassowarie. Very dangerous birds."</p>
<p>"What about Robin?"</p>
<p>A wind blows through the manor grounds and the leaves rustle around them.</p>
<p>"... I was that kid that liked having answers for everything, you know?" It's a non sequitur, but Dick listens and Tim talks, "I'm all for the mysteries, the irregulars. Why exotic birds like Gotham? Is it the gargoyles, is it the smell, the weather? Who's the Green Arrow, Superman, the Joker, the Riddler? The fishes that can manage to survive in the harbors.... The things that make people happy." Heat rise in her cheeks, "The things that make them stay in Gotham. That makes them stay. I like getting answers. I like finding the answers, I guess, cause it's something to do, and it feels like I'm doing something with meaning, you know? And maybe if I find something interesting and uniquely Gotham.... At the time, no one's yet certain if Batman and Robin exists. If you'll believe it, ever since I was able to read, I clipped every article about Batman and Robin, but I thought you were just stories, like the Grey Ghost. I know I told you about seeing Batman in the circus but I thought, you know, with the costume and all, that he was part of the show and was there to help you. It's not really something my parents, tutors, or nannies discuss with me, so it never really registered to me until I saw your novel video, of your flip, when I was nine. Apparently, there was a vigilante, an actual superhero here, in Gotham. The Bat signal isn't for a covert government agent or a Gotham brand like Dad told me. I mean, there are weirder things in Gotham, and at the time, I thought I already had an answer for it. But then you're Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson is Robin. Traffic light colored and young and fighting crime, and you were human but you flew. And, you know, I already got my answer, so I went out to take a picture, for like, a souvenir. But then your cape. Mid-flight, like wings spreading with the sunset backdrop........ It was really pretty."</p>
<p>The bird takes flight.</p>
<p>Snap.</p>
<p>Tim looks down at her camera, not meeting his eyes, "I don't think I ever showed you any of my pictures, did I? Your cape glowed in it. Not my best, but I guess it was my first picture of Robin, so it's... special."</p>
<p>There's a long silence and she curse that Dick snuck up on her when she's distracted and she ended up saying too much and sounding the weirdo and absolute fangirl that she is.</p>
<p>Tim usually keeps it under better wraps.</p>
<p>"Only if you want to, of course. I mean, looking back on it now, I'd understand if you'd feel awkward with looking through pictures you didn't know were taken-"</p>
<p>"You still have it?"</p>
<p>Tim blinks and turns to him, frowning in confusion.</p>
<p>".... yeah? I mean, if you want me to get rid of it, since I guess any picture can be incriminating-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>They end up staring at each other for a long minute, then Dick's expression softens in that way that has her flushing to the tips of her ears.</p>
<p>"I'd really like to see it." He tells her softly. Then brings up a hand to ruffle her hair.</p>
<p>"You love taking pictures, and I want to see it."</p>
<p>Tim doesn't have photographic memory like Barbara, but she still wants to have a way to immortalize precious moments.</p>
<p>Even better, since she can share photos.</p>
<p>Tim returns Dick's smile.</p>
<p>The best is that she has someone to share the photos, especially the ones that has somehow become the closest to her heart.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>She face off against a tennis machine, a racket in one hand as she chase after every ball.</p>
<p>"Nice hit."</p>
<p>She almost misses the next one then turns off the gadget to look at Nightwing, peering over the wall separating the two estates.</p>
<p>Drake is nowhere near as old as Wayne nor descended from the aristocrat, but it is still among old Gotham bloods and her mother has made it so it is recognizable in the upper crust.</p>
<p>Drake, the one with the dragon wife, she's heard more than one lady say in galas.</p>
<p>"Dick. Did something come up?"</p>
<p>He swings himself over the brick work, "Sorry about this Tim. I know B told you to get the night off to study for your test, but there was a break out."</p>
<p>Tim mentally chide herself for not paying attention to the news, shrugging at him and cleaning up to head to the cave.</p>
<p>"S'fine. I wasn't really doing much studying, as you can see. As long as I keep my grades above B+, my parents aren't gonna call."</p>
<p>".... right. You're going with me tonight."</p>
<p>She perk up. She loves watching Dick fight, because he always has that certain flair and it feels like the light is always adjusting around him for the most flattering angle. He really is photogenic.</p>
<p>Her actual muse, in more ways than one.</p>
<p>"I'll change quick, then!"</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Who's she?" The elderly baker asks Dick over the counter.</p>
<p>Tim is about to say something along the lines of a friend, a family friend, or the neighbour's kid, when Dick talks over her.</p>
<p>"She's my little sister."</p>
<p>And what shocks her even more is when the woman's face lights up in recognition, "Oh? Is this little Timmy? The really smart one?"</p>
<p>And then she turns to look her over, wrapped in her scarf and multiple layers of coats, looking like a giant, walking, talking Timirrito.</p>
<p>"Your big brother here always talks about you. You're so lucky to have a doting brother. I used to have one and all he did was tease me when we were little."</p>
<p>Tim is already red faced. Doting? Actually, yes. Dick is doting. But also, "He teases me a lot too."</p>
<p>She decides to go along with it. Must be a part of some cover.</p>
<p>Bruce is her partner. It's a professional relationship with maybe a bit too much words from her side because god only knows that man has a talent for getting himself tangled in his thoughts like no one else. It's awkward to be his son's sister.</p>
<p>She glance at Dick who's glowing like a mama duck.</p>
<p>Oh yeah, a cover. Totally.</p>
<p>"Richi here also tells me that you like Depeche Mode and Enya? A good taste."</p>
<p>Tim squeaks.</p>
<p>"It was a gift, miss."</p>
<p>"Yes, yes." The lady nods, throwing a conspiratorial look at Dick.</p>
<p>Oh my god. She can almost die of embarrassment.</p>
<p>And that heat in her chest threatening to swallow her whole too, but in a good way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>